Digital Get Down
by xdirtyretro
Summary: ONLINE: RatedRChampion. A smug smile graced Amy's lips. Adam was always playing up the Rated R stature he built for himself. She clicked "video call" and waited for Adam to accept the call. Pairing: Edge/Lita


This is part of a songfic challenge and was co written by my friend Cody. All songs were chosen at random. The song that inspired this was Digital Get Down by N'Sync. Enjoy!

_"I lose my mind just when you're speakin'; I see you on the screen and I get to freakin'…"_

Amy loved touring with The Luchagors and seeing her fans, she really did, but there was nothing quite like taking a hot shower and just relaxing sometimes. The band had blasted the roof off of the bar they played at; everything sounded crisp and the fans were in sync as they screamed along to the songs. There was even a small circle pit during March of the Luchagor. Satisfied with the night's success, the redhead washed the sweat and grime off with a hot shower and a vanilla scented body wash before slipping into something a bit more…comfortable. The redhead had chosen to wear a pair of shorts and one of her Sex and Violence t-shirts from her stint as the Rated R Diva just the year before. Obviously Adam would be pleased with that. At the moment Adam had already cleaned up for the night; he had showered and had changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a plain T-shirt, just something comfortable to wear while talking to the crimson redhead.

It was getting to be around that time at night where Adam would be settled in his hotel after performing in some sort of dark match or promo for WWE. After a long days hard work, Adam liked to settle down in his hotel room. He wasn't big on going out with the crew and other superstars, he liked to get rest and just settle in for the night. On top of that, he also had Amy; even though it seemed like they were worlds apart at times the two of them managed to stay in touch. Since Amy had recently invested in a webcam, the couple decided to keep the spark in their relationship alive by web-chatting with one another. Despite the fact that the Canadian was basically a caveman when it came to technology, investing in a laptop had been pretty weird for him. Luckily, thanks to the geeks at Best Buy they gave him a crash course in video chat and recommended this amazing software called Oovoo to download for video calls. Whenever he could, after a night of bumps and bruises, he would go into his hotel room and use the WiFi that the hotel usually had and spend the night talking to Amy. They saw each other a good amount of time when he wasn't on the road, luckily, the fact that he could easily get time off helped them spend some time together.

Plopping down onto the firm hotel bed, the redhead plugged in her webcam and signed onto their webcam host, Oovoo. Adam already had his laptop open and had logged into Oovoo after a bit of difficulty. His biggest enemy, caps locks, had turned itself on and it took a couple of tries to log on due to the case sensitive log in. But now Oovoo popped up; he waited for a couple of minutes, taking the time to get himself a glass of water before getting himself comfortable in his chair.

**ONLINE: **_RatedRChampion_. A smug smile graced Amy's lips. Adam was always playing up the Rated R stature he built for himself. She clicked "video call" and waited for Adam to accept the call.

_Beep beep! Beep beep! _

The sound of a video call alerted him, but of course it was Amy calling him. A smile came over his warm face as he moved the mouse over, putting the cursor over the word "accept" before clicking. Within seconds, a window popped up as both of their webcams began to load. His hotel room had lights on so he was well lit up for his lover. The past few occasions had been rather terrible because the lighting had hindered the quality of the camera.

"Hey darlin'!" Adam greeted with a smile, leaning forward a bit to much into the webcam to make sure she could see him. It was no secret that the move into technology was a bit new and slow to him; however, it was quite comical.

"Hey! Look at you with your technology!" Amy smiled upon seeing Adam. Amy had made sure she was in a well lit area herself; the small night light attached to the headboard of the bed she was sitting on was actually fairly bright for being so tiny. The first thing that the Canadian noticed that was the fact Amy was wearing one of his old "Sex and Violence" T-shirts that he had worn the year before. Obviously he had not worn one of those in a long time due to the fact that the WWE gave him a new shirt every month, but hey, that was his favorite one so far.

A small chuckle left Adam's throat as the redhead commented on his use of technology, a compliment he took to heart. "Hey, learning more and more every day!" he replied, a faint laugh escaping his throat as the words left his mouth. He noticed that as always, Amy looked beautiful and she never had a problem with lighting. Adam could see her perfectly fine and from the little box that he saw himself in, she could see him pretty well to. Go him! Technology: Ten. Adam: One.

"Looking beautiful as always, darlin'." he added with a smile.

Amy smiled at Adam's compliment. "So how was your day? You seem a bit spent? Did the ring rough you up a bit tonight, babe?" The redhead asked; she knew how hard it could be some days after dedicating seven years to the company.

Suddenly, an 'extras' pop-up appeared on Amy's screen while she was opening iTunes. Whilst she was attempting to click on a Fugazi song to share with her Canadian lover, she accidentally clicked on one of the effects. Bursts of orange flames puffed out of random areas of her screen. Her hazel eyes grew wide with bewilderment.

The Canadian listened as Amy began to ask him how his day was, and he smiled. "Same 'ol day. Took bumps. Got the crowd mad. Took the job." he laughed. Being the biggest heel in the company had its ups and downs. "But I love every second I'm ou-" Adam was in the middle of continuing his statement until an orange hue caught his eye. Amy was engulfed, flames surrounded her screen. But they were obviously fake, so he didn't worry about it. However, Amy did look pretty shocked.

"What…the hell…?" Amy clicked on another effect to see if the flames would vanish. Instead, the screen turned into a vortex and warped her face into a swirl on the screen. "What…Adam, are you seeing this? What is…this is odd." Man, and she thought Adam was bad with technology.

"Yeah, it's...pretty weird babe," he couldn't help but smirk a bit. "You look like something out of a cartoon." His statement finished with a small chuckle.

A cartoon? Fantastic. Amy had went from being a normal looking human being to a character straight out of Looney Toons. This was proof that Amy did not belong on a computer. However, she had a fan base to entertain and a beau that was half way across the world to connect to.

"This is why I've never been a big fan of computers. They always turn on you!" Adam continued as he watched the face of his girlfriend become something he had never seen before, although he had to admit, he found it somewhat amusing.

"Man, you're telling me. This world is going to be ruled by robots and computers within the next twenty years. I'm callin' it." She sighed and tried to find a cure for her warped face. She clicked on a few of the boxes with effects in them. Some of them seemed to be falsely advertised as the cure, but they were really more demon ways of distorting her screen. Her face expanded in a 'bubble filter' then turned into the Mona Lisa. What the hell what that shit? Adam simply looked at his lover, a smirk on his face as she struggled to get out of the effects and come back to normal. Finally she clicked on the actual cure! Her screen resorted back to its regular self and a frustrated noise of contentment escaped her lips.

Amy was right, Adam thought. People relied too much on technology these days; maybe he would learn the ways of it when he retired and caught himself up to speed with the new "in" thing. Hell, his Myspace was most likely already outdated - he never logged into that thing.

"Sorry about that. That came out of no where!" The redhead did way with the stupid effects box and scanned her iTunes again. The redhead decided to revert back to their previous conversation about WWE to blow over the onslaught of effects. "Well of course, that's how it always was. Hopefully you had fun." Knowing Adam, he usually found sick pleasure out of tormenting the fans. Hell, the redhead had enjoyed it herself for the most part. It was nice venting all her frustration and angry out at the very people who were degrading her and calling her a 'ho.' At least it was nice to be venting in a different way - Amy was now channeling all her frustration through her music. Music was always a fascinating healer.

Hazel orbs peered at the Canadian through the tiny box in the Oovoo chat. He looked a little too…chipper. Granted, it was always nice to see him happy, but he looked like he had something up his sleeve. At that moment Adam simply looked at Amy, a small little smirk still present in the corner of his lips. Soon enough, Amy called him out on it.

"Adam…why do you have that smug look on your face?" Her voice seemed interested, but was laced with suspicion.

Adam instantly folded, the expression only widening even more. "Well, you know it's been like two months since I've seen you..." his voice trailed off for a moment as he looked over his lover. "You now how I am...I can get pretty lonely without you." A soft laugh escaped his throat before he went on, "So...I put together a little something for you...if I can just open up iTunes here.."

Amy listened to his words that implied his intentions. Knowing Adam, it was going to be something really raunchy and unexpected. Her ears perked at his continued explanation of something he had 'put together.' Oh man, it had been a long day…she wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

His attention turned to the screen for a moment as he went through songs. "And here…we..." there was a pause, before Adam clicked on the song. The devious glimmer in his eye made her believe he was going to bust out some overly sexual, painfully cheesy Mo-Town song like 'Lets Get it On.' Almost instantly, the voice of Shania Twain was heard over his speakers as "Man, I Feel Like a Woman" began to play. Not only was that music genre completely out of the category Amy thought Adam would associate with, but it was a song about being proud to be a woman… The redhead's eyebrows furrowed in bewildered amusement and she couldn't help but to laugh loudly. The blond instantly began to run his hands through his hair, lip singing to the song as he stood up, taking a couple of steps back away from the camera so it would capture him whole.

"What the hell?" Amy asked in more rhetoric than inquiry. She was thrown off. Nonetheless, the redhead did enjoy a good show, and the fact that it involved Adam stripping made it that much sweeter.

"Oh yeah baby, this is for you!" That smirk stayed on his face as he began to shake his hips to the song, while he slowly reached his hands down to the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up to reveal his toned stomach, but only briefly. He quickly dropped his shirt, covering up his skin while flashing the camera a small little coy look, obviously playing with Amy. If the scene happening in the little Oovoo box wasn't already enough, the image of the blond wiggling his hips to the beat of the song whilst flashing the tanned flesh of his abdomen was just too much. Was he taking tips from Big Dick Johnson? He turned around, still shaking his hips and body with the comical song; with his back to the laptop, Adam began to lift the hem of his shirt up, slowly starting to peel it away from his body.

Amy's lips curled into a smirk as Adam turned his back to the camera and slowly started to peel his shirt from his toned body. "Mmm, I get a personal strip show, huh?" She decided to just play along, especially knowing there was no stopping Adam once he set his mind to something.

As the song went on, the Canadian continued to move his hips to the beat with his back facing the crimson redhead; he slowly lifted his shirt up while listening to the redhead speak.

It was funny, people thought being Rated R was simply a gimmick of his. Oh, no. Amy had known Adam long enough to know that the Canadian literally bled sex and violence, he just didn't play it up as much as he did when he was in the squared circle. Still, this was unexpected to the redhead. Adam had to admit, he loved taking her by surprise sometimes.

The Canadian slowly lifted the shirt up even more as the song went on, just trying to tease his lover for the time being. Teasing was something only Amy should be doing. In fact, the woman was a pro in that area of seduction. It seemed to be funky for her being the one of the receiving end of such teasing for once. In all reality, it seemed bizarre that the male was performing the sexy yet comical striptease. The Canadian was still playing around, teasing; Amy's next statement completely gave away the fact that she was getting impatient. Typical.

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and get rid of that shirt already?" Amy could be patient at times, but this was not one of those times.

"Oh really, maybe that's just something you want..." he replied, his back still facing the redhead as he brought the shirt up half way up his back. Within seconds, Adam pulled the shirt up and over his head before tossing it towards the laptop, flinging it towards Amy in an exotic style as he turned to face the webcam, a smirk on his face. It was kind of funny how he just wantonly discarded the shirt like he had been stripping his entire life. Amy wasn't complaining by any means; getting the opportunity to see a partially nude Adam Copeland was never something to complain about. Ever. Still, it was definitely unconventional. Then again, their romance wasn't exactly the most conventional of types.

"Of course its something I want, so you should be a good boyfriend and…" Amy's sentence faded away as Adam finally ended the taunting and slipped his shirt off of his torso. To the song, Adam began to strut towards the laptop, revealing his shirtless, tanned flesh to his girlfriend. However, after a couple of steps he stopped, slowly starting to unbutton his cargo shorts; he shook his hips back and forth, exaggerating the motion for Amy. Amy stiffened her posture and quirked a brow of approval upon Adam's exposed and incredibly delicious torso. His half nakedness also reminded her of how much she truly missed his physical presence on her life. That was something she accepted with their lifestyle choices, but it was still something she craved out of human nature. But this also tested their love, and it showed how strong they were to still make it work, even when it seemed like they were worlds apart.

"Like that, babe?" He asked smirking at the laptop, obviously holding back while waiting for an answer. His hips swiveled delectably and Amy found herself wondering where he learned to move like that. Right now, however, was not the time to question that. Hazel eyes darted to the movements of his fingers on the button of his cargo shorts.

"Mmm, I don't see how anyone wouldn't like that." Amy replied to his taunt, allowing herself to fully get into this little show. Adam couldn't help but love the fact that he was entertaining his girlfriend, from a distance at that.

"Well, it's all for you, baby." His voice was low, making sure that she knew that it was only for her. It was nice to know that it was all for her. As much of a ladies man as the blonde appeared to be, he was actually rather committed and loyal. Adam kept that smirk on his face as the black stripes of his boxers now became fully visible underneath the small opening that the shorts had created after he unbuttoned them. The redhead's lips contorted into a devious grin as she watched him toy with the button and fly of his cargo pants. As tantalizing as it was, Amy was growing impatient again. Man, would he hurry up already!

Adam slowly began to slide them down; however, as quick as he had started to pull them down, he snapped them back up, firmly letting them rest back on his waist. The redhead's wicked smile faltered.

"Stop teasing!" The desperate frustration was evident in her voice. She ran a hand through her fiery red locks and huffed.

The blond made sure that all of the attention was on his cargo shorts and from the tone of his girlfriend, it was easy to see that she was starting to get into this; which had Adam nearly numb on the inside. He loved the fact that he had her attention and that she wanted more. It was obvious that Adam was succumbing to his inner porn star, but Amy wasn't far behind. In all honesty, his sexual spontaneity of the evening was subconsciously coaxing her to want to peel off every layer of her clothing as well. For now, though, she would allow Adam to continue his striptease.

As the redhead replied to his taunt, Adam pulled the button out of the crease, loosening his shorts from around his waist. The movement of his hips had stayed consistent, and his green orbs had looked into the camera at Amy. The Canadian simply flashed Amy a small smirk before he turned around, his back to the camera. He took his time, strutting forward a bit so she could watch him. Soon enough he began to slide the shorts down, letting Amy get a view of his backside as he shook his hips. Suddenly the clothing that was once hugging around his impeccable waist was pooled on the ground. All that was left was a very muscular, tanned, Canadian body underneath a thin cloth of black fabric. Amy drank in the sight - it was truly wonderful and completely hers.

"Baby, you're so sexy…" The redhead managed to confess amidst the obnoxious country/pop twang of 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman.' She couldn't help it, Adam was gorgeous in a sinister kind of way. Hell, if they were in person there was no way neither of them would still have clothes on; so Adam was lucky that his amazing girlfriend wasn't teleporting through the computer screen, although that would be pretty cool.

The obnoxious song came to an end, Adam didn't show any signs of stopping. Instead, his iTunes went to the next song on the list. The blond stepped out of the shorts just in time for 'Get Back' by Ludacris to begin blaring through the speakers. Just when the moment couldn't of taken a funkier turn, it did. This wasn't quite something that the Canadian had planned but hey, he wasn't about to stop mid-dance. The redhead's eyebrows quirked up in absolute confusion. Perhaps the most confusing factor in all of this was how 'Get Back' didn't hinder the sexiness of Adam's striptease.

As the upbeat hip-hop song began to play, in one swift motion Adam turned towards the camera and began to shake his body. He brought his arm back before making slapping motions back and forth; he even taunted the laptop humorously, motioning for Amy to come right there. Adam made a spanking motion with his left hand, all while dancing to the song with a small grin on his face. Amy laughed loudly again. Yeah, it had finally been confirmed…Adam was indeed taking lessons from Big Dick Johnson.

"Oh yeah, who's the big bad Canadian?" He asked; obviously his tone showed that the statement wasn't meant to be taken seriously, he was just trying to have fun with it. Amy's lips parted slightly, but no words came out. She didn't quite know how to digest that question. She racked her brain for words to respond, but Adam's actions seized her thought process.

Adam stepped forward and brought his hands up to the linings of his boxers, slowly peeling it down to reveal the smooth flesh of his lower waistline. Amy licked her lips and sat up to get a better view of Adam through the small box on the Oovoo screen. This was it - the grand finale. Just as Adam inched the clothing agonizingly slow down the flesh of his hips, the screen went black. Her hazel eyes had never been wider. What? All that teasing and the grand finale was spoiled by…some unknown error! Her finger clicked the plug-in mouse with ferocity; she desperately tried to recover the screen. Sadly, the error was on Adam's end of the software, not hers.

All that sexual torture and built up frustration had left the redhead pining. Amy huffed and slunk back onto her bed, her fingers weaved into her crimson hair; an aggravated growl rumbled through her throat. All that and she was left with no happy ending…


End file.
